


Me. Labor. Now.

by scisaac_the_socio



Series: The Baby Chronicles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2012, Allison's back, Alpha Derek, Babies, Banshee Lydia, Beta Aiden, Beta Boyd, Beta Cora, Beta Erica, Beta Ethan, Beta Isaac, Beta Jackson, Beta Malia, Beta Peter, Beta Peter Hale, Beta Vernon Boyd, Delta Scott, Emissary Alan Deaton, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Gen, Good Peter, Good Peter Hale, Hunter Allison, M/M, Mpreg, Pack Mom Melissa McCall, Parent Isaac, Parent Scott, Pregnant Erica, Pregnant Scott, Scisaac - Freeform, Scott gives birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scisaac_the_socio/pseuds/scisaac_the_socio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time, the day is finally here. The baby's coming!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me. Labor. Now.

The last two months had gone by without fault but now Scott was anxious. He would go into labor any day now and Erica wasn't far behind him. Isaac was rben more nervous...if possible. He followed Scott and worried over every little groan of discomfort or pain that it was finally time. Melissa had already put a bag together, Allison and Chris had flew back to Beacon Hills temporarily, and Deaton had all his equipment on standby. Everyone was excited, ready for the first Pup to enter the Pack. There was also a bet on what gender the baby would be since it was a mystery. Now they were just waiting for the baby to decide when to join them.

Naturally it happened when least expected- in the middle of the night as Scott slept. Melissa had just gotten home from working the late night shift. Scott and Isaac had already retired to bed when a sudden pain started in Scott's stomach, waking him up. He groaned groggily and sat up quickly, clutching his stomach.

"Fuck, Isaac." He hissed. "Isaac, get up." Isaac groaned and turned over. "Isaac, wake up!"

"No." Isaac grumbled, turning over.

"I'm having contractions. Dammit, Isaac get up!" Scott snarled as he shook him roughly.

"What?" Isaac asked tiredly.

"Me. Labor. _Now_!" Scott snapped in annoyance.

"Oh!" Isaac exclaimed as he sat up quickly and got out of bed. "Melissa!" Melissa entered the room as Isaac pulled on a shirt.

"What?" She asked as she scratched her head, she’d only just fallen asleep. Scott groaned as another contraction hit and Melissa's eyes widened. "I'll call Deaton." Isaac helped Scott up and into some clothes. He grabbed the bag and helped Scott downstairs and into the car. Melissa joined them, dialing everyone in the Pack. 

They have to stop at a red light and Isaac drummed on the steering wheel impatiently.

"Run it." Scott ordered.

"I can't run a red light Scott." Isaac argued.

"It's fucking midnight and no one's on the road, run the got damn light or I will have this baby in this car." Scott growled. He clutched his stomach tighter and tried to will the baby to wait. Isaac hoped there wasn't a traffic cam at that light.

When they finally got to the clinic, Scott cursing Isaac’s very existence, Deaton was waiting for them along with Peter, Malia, Cora, Derek, Aiden, Ethan, Erica, and Boyd.

"The others are on their way." Derek said as Melissa and Isaac helped Scott inside.

"I'm gonna put you under, okay Scott? I need your healing to slow down and for that you need to be unconscious." Deaton said as he held up a mask.

"It won't hurt the baby?" Scott asked weakly.

"It won't, you have my word." Deaton promised. Scott nodded.

"Okay." Scott agreed.

An hour and a half later Scott's eyes fluttered open and he groaned. 

"Hey Baby." Isaac greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, a little tired." Scott answered. "The baby?"

"Deaton and Melissa are checking him over. Deaton thinks he might be a Werewolf but we won’t know for sure until the Full Moon and maybe not even then. Derek said even some of his relatives didn't show signs of wolfing out on their first Full Moon." Isaac answered. 

"Him? It's a boy?" 

"Yup, a little boy. God Scott he's gorgeous."

"Have the others seen him?"

"No not yet. We were waiting for you to wake up." Deaton said as he entered the room. "You have a very healthy son Scott." 

"He has a healthy, gorgeous son." Melissa corrected as she came in with a small bundle in her arms. She handed the bundle to Scott. "I'm so proud of you.

"Thanks Mom." Scott said as he stared down at his son. "Hi Pup, I'm your Papa." 

"What are you going to name him?" Deaton asked.

"Camden." Isaac answered. "Camden Steele McCall-Lahey." Camden had curly, golden-brown hair and blue-green eyes like Isaac and big eyes and a soft face like Scott.

"I'll bring in the others." Melissa said before leaving.

"Oh no, how do I explain a baby to my dad?" Scott groaned.

"You could tell him the truth- the whole truth." Deaton offered. "Or feign adoption." Melissa came back with Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles, Malia, Erica, Boyd, Kira and Derek.

"Oh my god, he's so freaking cute!" Kira squealed.

"I get to hold him first!" Erica said.

"Why?" Stiles whined.

"Because I'm pregnant and woke up at midnight for this that's why." Erica growled. Scott laughed and handed Camden to Erica. "Oh my god I want this baby out now so I can have my own to cuddle! Hi Baby, I'm your Auntie Erica. See this big guy next me that's your Uncle Boyd." 

"He's beautiful guys." Stiles said as he watched Malia nuzzle Camden's nose with her own.

"I'm officially Grandpa Noah." Sheriff Stilinski sighed.

"You? This is my grandson, I'm too young to be a grandma." Melissa complained. "But nevertheless I'm happy to be one."

"Derek, why don't you hold him next? You are the Alpha after all." Isaac said. Derek looked at him with wide eyes.

"Umm..."

The rest of the Pack came in next.

"Hi Camden, I'm your Uncle Jaxs. Do you remember me?" Jackson murmured. Scott smiled.

"So are you taking him home tonight?" Cora asked.

"Deaton wants us to stay the night. Hey Ally when are you leaving again?" Allison looked up from Camden and pouted.

"Dad wants to leave as soon as possible. Now that I've seen le petit chiot I don’t think I want to leave." She replied. 

"Alright everybody get outta here!" Melissa said. "You have school in about five hours. Don’t give me that look Aiden or I will blow Mountain Ash in your face." The Pack groaned sadly but exited anyways.

"You did good, I'm so proud of you." Isaac said as he kissed Scott's forehead and then Camden's. "Now go to sleep. Goodnight angel, goodnight Baby Boy." Scott hummed.

"Night Zac, night Camden." He muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Pup Count:  
> Camden Steele McCall-Lahey= Isaac and Scott's newborn son.


End file.
